With the continually increasing use and variety of mobile devices, developers and other entities are constantly creating applications accessible for use by third parties. To facilitate this expansion, many of the operating system providers (e.g., Microsoft, Google, Apple) have established development environments, sometimes referred to as software development kits or SDKs, that specify the structure and form in which applications are to be developed and submitted to enable proper and consistent operation on the different operating system platforms. These development environments have also allowed developers and other individuals to quickly create applications by utilizing segments of common code. When common segments of code are used, the developer may disable portions of that common code that are not utilized by their application, but otherwise leave the code intact. For example, this may be done by commenting out segments of the code, setting a flag so the unneeded sections of the common code are never called, etc. As a result, many applications are developed in a manner such that portions of the application code are not utilized.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.